The present invention relates to window coverings, such as pleated shades, cellular shades and soft horizontal shades, and methods of manufacturing same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new method of providing window coverings which give the appearance of having xe2x80x9ccreasesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpleats,xe2x80x9d which appearance is achieved without employing traditional pleating equipment or in any way forming actual creases, pleats or folds in the fabric.
The prior art in connection with the field of window coverings such as pleated shades is replete with products many of which have been in existence for a very long period of time. From their earliest embodiments, these products have included cellular shades with various creases and pleats so as to form an accordion configuration, either in a single sheet or in multiple sheet configurations, and in connection with cellular shades which also include such creases or pleats. In connection with these cellular products, these include structures which are prepared from separate tubes or strips folded into tubular configurations and adhered together serially to form longitudinally extending cells such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,549 and 4,603,072. Further cellular structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,288,485 and 4,346,132, in which a number of sheets are stacked and adhered together along spaced bands forming a number of cells between adjacent sheets. Such cellular structures are also prepared from sheets which are longitudinally folded and adhered together so that each sheet forms a part of two adjacent cells. These include such structures as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,217 and 4,677,012. Additionally, cellular structures can be prepared from two folded sheets disposed at opposite sides of the shade and connected together at spaced locations as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,201,356 and 4,625,786, for example. Also, cellular structures have been formed from single continuous sheets of material which are bonded together at spaced intervals to form adjacent cells arranged in double row configurations as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,887.
Again, in each of these cases, the creases or pleats are actually formed at both locations where the shade is to be folded upon its closure or collapse.
In accordance with the present invention, an improvement over this prior art has now been discovered which permits xe2x80x9cartificialxe2x80x9d creases to be manufactured, therefore eliminating the need to actually crease or pleat these materials in order to produce such pleated shades including cellular shades and the like.
In accordance with the present invention, this has been accomplished by the invention of an expandable and collapsible window covering comprising a web of non-rigid material and stiffening means intermittently applied to the web providing a plurality of stiffening regions along the web separated by regions of the non-rigid material, whereby the regions of non-rigid material can act as hinges between the plurality of stiffening agents to permit the web to be expanded and collapsed. In a preferred embodiment, the plurality of stiffening regions have a first longitudinal length along the web and the regions of non-rigid material have a second longitudinal length along the web, the first longitudinal length being greater than the second longitudinal length.
In accordance with one embodiment of the window covering of the present invention, the stiffening means is applied to at least one surface of the web. Preferably, the stiffening means comprises a polymeric material, which imparts rigidity to the web.
In accordance with another embodiment of the window covering of the present invention, the plurality of stiffening agents are applied to substantially the entire web, whereby the regions of non-rigid material comprise narrow intermittent regions separating the plurality of stiffening means.
In accordance with another embodiment of the window covering of the present invention, the stiffening means are applied by printing onto the web.
In accordance with another embodiment of the window covering of the present invention, the window covering includes a cord extending along the web in order to expand and collapse the web.
In accordance with another embodiment of the window covering of the present invention, the web comprises a first web, and the stiffening means comprises first stiffening means, and the window covering includes a second web of non-rigid material and connecting means for connecting the first web to the second web. In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the second web of non-rigid material includes second stiffening means intermittently applied to the second web providing a plurality of second stiffened regions along the second web separated by regions of the non-rigid material, whereby the regions of the non-rigid material can act as hinges between the plurality of second stiffened regions to permit the second web to be expanded and collapsed. In a preferred embodiment, the first and second webs comprise relatively transparent material. More particularly, the connecting means comprises a plurality of slats joining the first web to the second web intermittently therealong. In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the first stiffening means comprises a first plurality of stiffening means intermittently applied to the first web providing a first plurality of stiffened regions along the first web separated by first regions of the non-rigid material and an alternating second plurality of stiffening means intermittently applied to the first web providing a second plurality of stiffened regions along the first web separated by second regions of a non-rigid material, the alternating first and second pluralities of stiffening means separated by third regions of the non-rigid material, and the second stiffening means comprise a first plurality of stiffening means intermittently applied to the second web providing a first plurality stiffened regions along the second web separated by first regions of a non-rigid material, and an alternating second plurality of stiffening means intermittently applied to the second web providing a second plurality of stiffened regions along the second web separated by second regions of the non-rigid material, the alternating first and second pluralities of the stiffening means separated by third regions of the non-rigid material.
In accordance with another embodiment of the window covering of the present invention, the first pluralities of stiffened regions on the first and second web have a first longitudinal length and the second pluralities of stiffened regions on the first and second webs have a second longitudinal length, the first longitudinal length being greater than the second longitudinal length. In a preferred embodiment, the first regions of the non-rigid material on the first and second webs have a third longitudinal length, and the second regions of the non-rigid material on the first and second webs have a fourth longitudinal length, the third regions of the non-rigid material on the first and second webs have a fifth longitudinal length, the first longitudinal length being greater than the third, fourth and fifth longitudinal lengths. Preferably, the third, fourth and fifth longitudinal lengths are substantially the same.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the plurality of slats are affixed to the first and second webs at the second plurality of stiffened regions along the first and second webs, whereby the first regions of the non-rigid material along the first and second webs act as the hinges between the plurality of slats. Preferably, the plurality of slats are affixed to the second plurality of stiffening means by means of adhesive.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the window covering of the present invention, the window covering includes a bottom rail affixed to the first and second webs, and lift cords affixed to the bottom rail adjacent to one of the first and second webs, whereby upon lifting the lift cords one of the first and second webs is translated relative to the other of the first and second webs thereby causing the slats to pivot thereabout.
In accordance with another embodiment of the window covering of the present invention, the window covering includes a plurality of first adhesive means associated with the stiffening means on a first side of the web and a plurality of second adhesive means associated with the stiffening means on a second side of the web, the plurality of first adhesive means being affixed to the plurality of second adhesive means to form the window covering into a plurality of cells. In a preferred embodiment, each of the plurality of stiffening means includes one of the plurality of first adhesive means and one of the plurality of second adhesive means thereon. Preferably, the stiffening means comprises a resin.
In accordance with one embodiment of the window covering of the present invention, the plurality of stiffening regions are applied substantially along the entire web whereby the regions of non-rigid material comprise narrow intermittent regions separating the stiffened regions.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is also provided for forming an expandable and collapsible window covering which method comprises forming a first web of non-rigid material comprising a first plurality of stiffening means intermittently applied to the first web providing a first plurality of stiffened regions along the first web separated by first regions of the non-rigid material, and an alternating second plurality of stiffening means intermittently applied to the first web providing a second plurality of stiffened regions along the first web separated by second regions of the non-rigid material, the alternating first and second pluralities of stiffening means separated by third regions of the non-rigid material, providing a second web of non-rigid material comprising a first plurality of stiffening means intermittently applied to the second web providing a first plurality of stiffened regions along the second web separated by first regions of the non-rigid material, and an alternating second plurality of stiffening means intermittently applied to the second web providing a second plurality of stiffened regions along the second web separated by second regions of the non-rigid material, the alternating first and second pluralities of stiffening means separated by third regions of the non-rigid material, simultaneously feeding the first and second webs through a forming station with the corresponding first and second pluralities of stiffening means on the first and second web correspondingly juxtaposed with each other, feeding a plurality of slats between the first and second webs, affixing the second plurality of stiffened regions along the first and second webs to opposite surfaces of each of the plurality of slats to thereby affix the first web to the second web, and urging the portions of the first and second webs between the plurality of slats including the first plurality of stiffened regions inwardly so as to form hinges at the first regions of the non-rigid material in the first and second webs.
In accordance with the present invention, a method has also been provided for forming an expandable and collapsible window covering which comprises forming a web of non-rigid material comprising a plurality of stiffening means intermittently applied to the web thereby providing a plurality of stiffened regions along the web separated by regions of the non-rigid material, applying a first plurality of adhesive means on a first side of the stiffened regions and applying a second plurality of adhesive means on the opposite surface of the stiffened regions, the first and second pluralities of adhesive means being longitudinally spaced from each other, and forming the web in a zigzag configuration into a plurality of pleats such that the adhesive on one pleat join with the stiffened regions on an adjacent pleat, and such that the regions of non-rigid material are positioned at the exterior of the window covering to function as creases.
It has thus been discovered that an xe2x80x9cartificialxe2x80x9d crease can be manufactured by selectively depositing a stiffening agent onto selected portions of a soft fabric. The stiffening agent is applied in a pattern whereby thin spaces are left between segments of stiffened material, which results in the unstiffened lines of material taking on the characteristics of a soft crease.
The present invention can therefore be employed in the preparation of a considerable variety of window coverings. In its simplest form, the present invention can be employed to manufacture a common xe2x80x9caccordionxe2x80x9d type pleated shade made from a single layer of selectively stiffened fabric. However, the present invention can also be employed to manufacture xe2x80x9csoft horizontalxe2x80x9d window shades of the type which has two outer sheets of relatively transparent material connected by horizontally aligned xe2x80x9cslatsxe2x80x9d which can be rotated, through relative movement of the outer sheets, between a first position in which the slats block the passage of light, and a second position in which the slats permit the passage of light. The present invention can also be employed to manufacture cellular shades of the type exemplified by CRYSTALPLEAT(copyright) shades sold by Springs Window Fashions Division, Inc. of Middleton, Wis., which have two staggered rows of cells manufactured from a single web of material.